Tamara
Tamara is a minor antagonist from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. Personality and traits Like most of her kind, Tamara was intelligent and dangerous. She was seductive, using her beauty and voice to attract men before dragging them into the water to their doom. Tamara's personality seemed to be the same as that of an ordinary mermaid, and unlike the gentle-natured Syrena, she was vicious and bloodthirsty. Relationships Mzingo Tamara met Mzingo. Meg Griffin (EG) Tamara met Meg when she heard her sing. She was intrigued by her so well that Meg allowed her to become a mermaid. She made her a sister and an ally to her and her sisters, considering her a hero and an honorary member of the Mermaids of Whitecap Bay. After the events of Blackbeard's demise, Tamara sees Meg with Ryan back to Whitecap Bay. After hearing Ryan's news on Blackbeard, Tamara makes him an honorary member of their group. Simba Ryan Heretic Ryan met Tamara at Whitecap Bay when his friend Scrum was singing in order to hear him. Ryan first talked to her when she drifted towards him. She deeply cares about him since they met like he is her brother which she considered. After Blackbeard's death, Meg (EG), a fellow mermaid ,brought Ryan to Whitecap Bay. Tamara was pleased with Ryan's news of Blackbeard’s demise and she makes him an honorary member and an ally which makes her brother Ryan her trusted friend and her brother and they share a brotherly/sisterly bond. Sabine Wren Friendships Kion Goals *To lure any sailors to their doom (from On Stranger Tides, ongoing) *Make Meg into a mermaid by a necklace (succeeded) *Make Ryan Heretic her brother and an honorary member of the Mermaids of Whitecap Bay (succeeded) *Help the Pride Landers, Kion and the Lion Guard defeat Scar and his followers and save the Pride Lands once and for all (succeeded) Trivia *Despite being a villain, she shares a bond with Meg Griffin (EG) since she is a mermaid like her and her sisters. *She is a good singer since she is also friends with Kion and the Lion Guard. *She also shares a relationship with Mac Grimborn as his friend. *In Mac and Kion's Adventures Series, she is Mzingo's love interest. *Before the film, rumors persisted that Tamara was the Queen of the mermaids, but no content in the film proves Tamara or any other of the mermaids in a station much above the others. *She will appear and meet Mac and his friends in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides. She will reunite with them in The Rise of Scar. *Despite being a villain, she shares a bond with Ryan Heretic as his sister since he returned to Whitecap Bay with Meg Griffin (EG), a fellow mermaid just like the others. She even cares for Ryan as they are brother and sister since Ryan Heretic is a human and she is a mermaid. *She will return in Return to the Outlands. *According to Mac, Tamara and Ryan have a Rymara relationship as brother and sister. *Tamara seems a bit worried about Mac. Gallery Category:Females Category:Mermaids Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Kion's Adventures Villains Category:Live action villains Category:Female Characters Category:Monsters Category:Sisters Category:Singing Villaness Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who can sing Category:Live-action characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventures Allies Category:Mac's Enemies Category:Mac's Allies Category:Mac's Adventures Allies Category:The Mandalorian and Mac's Adventures allies Category:Love Interest Category:Characters who have a love interest Category:In-love heroines Category:Adults Category:A hero's love Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventure Villains Category:Lloyd Garmadon's Adventure Allies Category:Live action characters Category:Kion's Adventures Team Category:The Lion Guard Category:Disney Characters Category:Team Thra Category:Seductive characters Category:Ryan Heretic's mermaid sisters